Sari
Sari (サリ) is a genin level shinobi from Sunagakure. She is part of a genin team alongside Ittetsu and another unseen team member. While her squad sensei is never seen in person or is mention at all by name. Background Her birthday and early childhood is a complete mystery. In the anime Sari alongside her two teammates, participated in the Konoha Suna joint Chunin Exams. She and her team were one of the few who managed to qualify for the second round. The next day, the second exam proctor, Temari, announced the start of the second round which has taken place within the Demon Desert. Personality She is very close friends with Matsuri and just like her, she also has a strong admiration for the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara, even going as far as to volunteer for the mission go to save him. Appearance Sari has light fair skin, thick eyebrows, large dark brown eyes, and long dark brown hair parted in a bang that falls in the middle of her face. Her outfit attire consists of the bandanna style forehead protector, a beige colored, high collared shirt, and she has bandages wrapped around her waist, including a purple colored skirt with slits in the side. She also wears a dark blue pair of thigh-high stockings, blue arm guards and blue sandals. Abilities Her skills as a female shinobi are never seen or mentioned. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc Sari along with Matsuri goes with a huge battalion group from Sunagakure to rescue Gaara after he is captured by the Akatsuki. Both girls are relieved when Gaara's alive and both states to Ittetsu that Gaara is the strong, silent elite type that could never be killed so easily. She and Matsuri then rush to Gaara's side, while knocking Uzumaki Naruto down in the process. Temari then tells them to give Gaara some space which makes her upset. She along with everyone else return to Sunagakure after the incident. Five Kage Summit arc Sari can be seen standing just in front of Baki, Ebizo, and Matsuri. Along with the other villagers, by seeing Gaara, Kankuro and Temari off as they left to go to the Summit, while telling them to take good care of Gaara. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' Sari appears in Gaara's thoughts along with several other villagers, including his two siblings and Baki, when he thinks of the members of Suna, stating that his villagers lives now 'belong to him', and he considers it his duty to protect them. Quotes *He is so amazing *He is the strong quiet elite type *Lord Gaara!!! *Come back soon Relationships 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Yamanaka Sai' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Maito Gai' 'Rock Lee' 'Hyuga Neji' 'Tenten' 'Yamanaka Ino' 'Nara Shikamaru' 'Akimichi Choji' 'Hyuga Hinata' 'Aburame Shino' 'Inuzuka Kiba' 'Gaara' She really admires him a lot. 'Nara Temari' 'Kankuro' 'Matsuri' She gets along very well with her. 'Baki' 'Ebizo' Trivia *The name Sari can be written with the kanji for "sand" (砂), and "village" (里) meaning that she might have been named after the same village she comes from. *In Naruto Shippuuden movie 3, Sari appears in Gaara's thoughts along with several other villagers, including his siblings and Baki, when he thinks of the members of Suna, stating that his villagers lives now 'belong to him' and he considers it his duty to protect them. *She shares the same English voice actress as Kazamatsuri Moegi and Tsubaki. *Her last name is never revealed or mention at all in the anime or manga series. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kanako Tojo *'English' : Wendee Lee all information on Sari is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sari Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 031-0217.jpg|Sari is happy that Gaara is alive and safe Category:Characters Category:Females